MLP: FiM Twists and Turns
by XxstarwatcherxX
Summary: When they say 'Be careful what you wish for' SugarRush didn't bother understanding it, now she's moved to Ponyville she has to hide her 'wish' and find some pony friends before she can even understand what's happened, with evils returning SugarRush is going to have to find some guts, courage and become 20% cooler to help the six save Equestria, but twists and turns lay ahead OcX?


MLP: FiM

Twists and Turns

Episode 1 ~ Starting a New

_Finally, I'm moving to a new town! _I thought as I was travelling in the hot air balloon towards the town of Ponyville, I felt my neon pink and hot pink mane quiver with excitement and my horn tingle with a neon pink and bright pink magic, I looked at my hot pink coat and at my pink and black leg warmers and hot pink faux fur coat _Atleast I can hid it with clothes... scratch that, even better, hopefully Ponyville won't find out! _I looked at one of the two guards in my balloon, he was wearing golden armour _Not even they know... _

"Um, excuse me?" I asked

"Yes?" he turned his head to face me

"Sorry, but what did Princess Celestia say what was going to happen?" I said while trying to remember the letter from the Princess

_Dear Sugar Rush_

_I am writing to you because I know that you aren't having a good time in Canterlot, so I decided I am going to try and help you with your predicament as much as I can, so I have a question for you_

_Would you like to live in Ponyville?_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Princess Celestia_

I replied to Princess Celestia saying 'Yes, I would like to live anywhere!' then she sent this balloon today, I put my luggage of books, clothes, Laptop and writing/drawing utensils into the balloon, and off we went

"Well, the Princess ordered us to take you to Ponyville, where we will show you you're new house and town, then we will report back in a week and see how you're settling in" he smiled

"Oh, Ok, Thank you" I said smiling back, I looked over the balloon's side, I saw a wide town with houses that looked so content, and ponies that looked like ants, I paused _Well, I need to make atleast one friend here... _I lifted my hoof over the edge and waved to them, I looked over to see a few waving back _Ha Ha! I got a few waves back! _I smiled, then we suddenly lost height more quickly than before _We're landing!_ I looked around in anticipation _A new life! A new start! _I shuffled my hooves waiting to land more quickly _I could just... no that'll make it worse... Who _is _that creature that gave me these... _I shook the thought away and turned them to Ponyville, we lowered quicker and quicker until the thud of the balloon landing shoved me and one of the guards forward, the basket door unlatched by the magic of the second guard, I smiled then walked out of the basket onto Ponyville, The two guards followed as a huge crowd of multicoloured ponies approached us _Eep..._

"This is Ponyville SugarRush, and you will be staying" he pointed a hoof at a tree like house "There with Twilight Sparkle, it's the Ponyville Library" I nodded understandingly

"Ok thank you, I'll get my luggage" I used my magic and closed my eyes briefly _Ok, just use the telekinetic thingy... _After a brief moment of concentration, my heart sparkled with hot pink and my three cases surrounded in pnk magic, I lifted the three cases of luggage into the air and made it float behind me "Thank you for all your help, I'll see you in a week" I smiled and waved as the Guards nodded and got back into the balloon, I turned around to see a group of ponies walking over to me, greeting me and smiling

"Hi!"

"Who are you? Are you new?"

"I'm Applebloom!" a small filly said to me, she had a yellow coat and pink bow

"Hi everyone" _Remember be confident... _"My name's SugarRush!"

"Hi SugarRush!" I saw a Pink pony jumping around at the back, she then sped off somewhere _Ok...? _I looked around at all of the ponies, they were properly smiling, like they meant it

"Where are you from?" another filly asked me, she was orange with a purple mane

"Well..." I paused "Well, I'm from Canterlot, but the Princess allowed me to move to Ponyville" I explained briefly

"SugarRush!" We all turned to see a purple Unicorn pony calling my name

"Twilight Sparkle?" I asked with curiosity

"Yep, that's me, the Princess sent me a letter about your move to Ponyville" _Hopefully not all of it..._

"Oh great!" I trotted over to her with a smile "So, do I er, stay with you?"

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure" she smiled, suddenly my horn sparked and my luggage fell on the floor

"Oh just brilliant..." I tried to used the spell again, but I couldn't

"Need some help?" Twilight asked

"Yes please" I smiled, I tried to levitate one of my bags, it slowly lifted off of the ground

"Here" Twilight amazed me as within a second she had lifted all of the bags into the air

"Wow, you are _so_ good with magic!" I stood up "Thanks for taking my bags"

"Not a problem" she smiled, she then trotted off to her house "Follow me" she smiled as I trotted behind her, turning my head back and smiling to the group of ponies I left behind _This is gonna be, so awesome! _

We reached the tree house, and although Twilight was levitating several items, she even opened the door, I was so amazed at her vast knowledge of magic, I could only just learn how to levitate a few bags, and even then I couldn't do it properly, we walked in and I looked around, it was a lovely library, books neatly stacked on the shelves all in their own order, I looked back at Twilight Sparkle as she still had all of my bags, she turned around to face me

"Right, you'll be staying upstairs with Spike and I" Twilight gestured for us to go upstairs, I followed her up the wooden steps and I saw a room fitted with three beds, two larger and on smaller

"Spike?" I asked

"Oh yes, he's my dragon" _Dragon?! Like a fire breathing, flying, ferocious dragon?! _"Spike?! Spike?!" Twilight called for 'Spike' I prepared myself, I saw the shadow of a dragon approach from the stairs, within a few moments my heart pulsed, but then faded and my cautiousness turned to embarrassment as a small, purple and green, wingless dragon walked into the room

"Yes Twilight? Oh SugarRush, you were coming today?" he spoke which left me dumbfounded

"He... He talks?" I asked

"Well, yeah" Spike answered, then turned to Twilight "Twilight, I just got a message from Rainbow Dash, she apparently wants you to visit her immediately"

"Ok Spike, I'll leave in a moment" she turned to me "Sorry I can't stay here to help you unpack, but I'll be back before you know it, is it ok if you stay here on your own for awhile?" she asked

"Of course its fine, I need to unpack anyway, unless my horn gives out" I joked

"Great, I'll be back in a bit" she turned and trotted down the stairs, followed by Spike "Oh and SugarRush" Twilight paused and looked back at me

"Yes?"

"I have a book about basic magic spells next to my bed, you can borrow it if you like" she smiled

"Are you sure that's ok?" I asked, walking over to her bed, there was a several books there but I could guess which one she meant, it had as its title 'Basic Magic Spells for Fillies'

"Of course! This is a library after all" she smiled, and after that, Twilight sparked them with a pink magic that made both her and Spike disappear _Whoa... _I looked at the book then back at my bags _I'll try my bags first _I shut my eyes briefly and concentrated, I slowly rose my bags and moved them onto my bed, opposite Twilight's, I put two down and opened my laptop bag, and pulled out my laptop quickly but carefully, I put it down on a shelf beside my bed _I bet there's no connection since I'm in Ponyville... but I guess I can still make music and write a diary on it _I smiled then picked up my laptop bag and slide it under my bed, then I looked at my other bags _Time to get to work_

It took awhile to pack away my clothes, books, and other things using my magic, I sat down tired, magic really drains the energy out of me, I guess you can guess that I'm not too good with magic, but I am better at a few things, like making music for ponies to perform, you wouldn't catch me on stage, I'm also good at wea... er... never mind, I trotted over to the shelf and looked at the bookshelf, I used what was left of my energy to lift a few books into the air, looking for an interesting spell to practise _Hmm, Basic spells for fillies, A Beginners guide to Transportation...ooh? What's this? _I dropped the all of the books as my entire curiosity was concentrated on a book, it was old and dusty, and hidden at the back of the book shelf, on its side and slightly damaged around the side, I used magic to pull it out of the shelf and hovered it infront of my face, I started to read the title out loud

"Transmogrification Spells?" I wondered

**Hi everypony, I'd like to say, I'm a Pegasister, just saying... and I thought I'd write a fanfic sooo, yeah**

**Regarding the 'Transmogrification Spells' I googled it when the word 'Transmortification' suddenly sprung into my head at about 2AM, I looked up the word but a spelling suggestion said Transmogrification, and that's where this came from, just like to clear it up though, I haven't played World of Warcraft but thought this spell was too good to waste**

**So bye :D **


End file.
